The present invention relates to a telephone watch intended both to display the time and to be used in a mobile communication system, this watch including a case formed of a crystal, a middle part and a back cover, a housing made in the back cover capable of accommodating, in a removable manner, a SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) card allowing access to the mobile communication system and a cover closing the housing, this cover being attached to the back cover by means of a hinge.
German Utility Module No. 298 09 862 U1 and, more particularly, FIG. 2 thereof discloses a general outline of a telephone watch as explained in the above paragraph. However, the description is very succinct. Indeed, the telephone wristwatch of this document shows, in FIG. 2 thereof, a top view of a case containing a SIM card occupying the entire space available, this case being closed by a cover. The hinge of the cover on the case remains visible when the cover is closed. The drawing does not show where the time-keeping part of the watch and the display thereof is housed. Moreover, no measures seem to be taken to assure the sealing of the watch and the system for locking the cover in the closed position is not shown. Further the slanting corner or polarising slot of the SIM card is not used advantageously to save space. It will be understood that all the details which have just been listed are important if one wishes to provide a product which operates reliably, has a pleasing appearance and reasonable volume.
The present invention thus proposes to overcome the problems referred to above while satisfying the generic definition given in the first paragraph of this description.
Thus the telephone watch of the present invention is characterised in that means are implemented to assure the sealing of the cover with respect to the housing when said cover is hinged down under the back cover and is held there by means of a locking system and in that the hinge is arranged to be confined in the back cover, this hinge being thus completely hidden from the sight of the wearer of the watch.